1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shape fitting toy which includes: blocks having a plurality of different shapes from each other, and a block selection part having a plurality of block passing holes each of which has a shape corresponding to one of the blocks having a plurality of different shapes and can pass only a corresponding one of the blocks therethrough.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, the following shape fitting toy is known.
A conventional shape fitting toy comprises: blocks having shapes of a cylinder, triangle pole, and a rectangular parallelopiped; and a container having a plurality of block passing holes each of which has a shape corresponding to one of the blocks having the shapes and can pass only a corresponding one of the blocks. The block passing holes have a circular shape for passing a cylindrical block, triangular shape for passing a triangle pole block, and a quadrangular shape for passing a rectangular parallelopiped block.
In order to play with such a shape fitting toy, in a first manner, for example, if a triangle pole block is selected as a block first, and a block passing hole having a shape which corresponds to the shape of the end surface of the triangle pole block, that is, the block passing hole having a triangular shape similar to and a little larger than the shape of the end surface of the triangle pole block, is selected. Then, the end surface of the triangle pole block is faced to the corresponding block passing hole and the direction or position of the end surface of the triangle pole block is made correspond to that of the block passing hole. With keeping this state, the block is passed through the block passing hole.
In a second manner, for example, first, the block passing hole having a triangular shape is selected as one of the block passing holes and thereafter a block having a shape which corresponds to the block passing hole having a triangular shape, that is, a triangle pole block, is selected. Then, the end surface of the triangle pole block is faced to the corresponding block passing hole and the direction or position of the end surface of the triangle pole block is made correspond to that of the block passing hole. With keeping this state, the block is passed through the block passing hole. When the selected block is a cylindrical block, or when the selected block passing hole is a cylindrical hole, it is unnecessary to make correspond the direction or position of the end surface of the block to that of the block passing hole after facing the end surface of the block to the corresponding block passing hole.
According to the shape fitting toy, when using a triangle pole block or a rectangular parallelopiped block, in order to pass a block through the corresponding block passing hole, two operations of a figure selection and a direction or position correspondence are required. That is, it is necessary not only to select a block passing hole having a shape which corresponds to the selected block or to select a block having a shape which corresponds to the selected block passing hole but also to face the end surface of the block to the corresponding block passing hole and to make correspond the direction or position of the end surface of the block to that of the block passing hole.
Although such a shape fitting toy is suited as an intellectual toy for children who have reached a certain age, it is too difficult for a baby, an intellectually handicapped person, a sightless person or the like to play it.